


In the Shadow King's Debt

by IdSellMySoulForRecentlyUpdatedFanfiction



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdSellMySoulForRecentlyUpdatedFanfiction/pseuds/IdSellMySoulForRecentlyUpdatedFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper Mahller is an American who moves to Japan to use the scholarship he got to attend Ouran High School. He thought it would be more of a normal school, but what happens when his first friend is a girl pretending to be a guy to pay off a debt worth millions? She gave him only one rule that he had to follow, but, of course, he doesn't even manage to follow that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

    Jasper gets up to Yuuka tugging at his hand. The boy opens his eyes groggily, struggling to focus on Yuuka and her older twin brothers, Kiyoshi and Kaito. Only older by a few months though, and not blood related. “ _Yeah? Wa’s’it?_ ” Jasper speaks English as his mind is struggling to remember that not only will the little ones not know English, they definitely won’t know English words that are blurred together. “What?” The almost-eighteen year old asks, this time in Japanese.

    “It’s time for breakfast.” Yuuka says, her voice quiet because she’s the one child in Jasper’s house to understand that shouting at a tired person is not a good way to get them moving.

    “Mm. Alright. I’ll be out there in a few minutes. Is the bacon out? Take out the eggs too. Maybe plug in the toaster.” Jasper mumbles. “Wait no. You guys, don’t touch the toaster. I’ll do that. Just… One of you get the eggs out.” Jasper corrects himself, and the twins take off, giggling about who’s gonna get to the eggs first.

    “Do you want a glass of water?” Yuuka asks, and Jasper smiles warmly at her as he sits up. He ruffles her dark locks.

    “You d0n’t need to get me anything, sweetheart. Just go wait outside so I can change.” Jasper says. He isn’t sure how, but he’s ended up being Yuuka’s fatherly figure rather than the older brother figure like everybody else. He doesn’t really mind, though. Yuuka frowns angrily, fixing her bangs.

    “Kay.” She says before he walk/runs out of the room in little jumpy steps. Jasper sighs, rubbing his face as he swings his legs over the side of the bed. He plants his feet solidly on the ground, getting up and wandering into his closet. Jasper pulls on a pair of brown jeans quickly, hearing the thunder of small feet heading for his door quickly. The high schooler then pulls on a white collared shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone somewhat carelessly. The door is flung open, and Jasper rolls his eyes.

    “You guys need to learn to have some patience. Keep this up and no TV for three days.” Jasper threatens, and the blood runs out of the twins’ faces. The American rolls his eyes, lifting his arms slightly so he doesn’t accidentally bump into any of the small children living with him. Jasper had moved to Japan about four months ago, and it took forever just to get a decent apartment with working appliances. He really hadn’t meant to adopt four kids and a baby. Jasper moves quickly into the room that Yuuka and Mao (the baby) share. The three boys (Kiyoshi, Kaito, and Ryoichi) share a room, and Jasper gets his own room. Jasper chose the smallest room and he gave the biggest room to the boys.

    Mao is waiting for Jasper quietly, occasionally letting out a small noise that softens Jasper’s expression even more. The almost-eighteen year old moves to the blue crib before Mao starts to cry, lifting her into his arms and gratefully taking the bottle that Ryoichi gives him. When Jasper had first arrived in Japan, he’d bumped into Ryoichi right outside the airport. Almost literally. The boy had been holding a baby (Mao) and was so thin that Jasper thought he was going to die of starvation.

    Of course, Jasper is a  _huge_  softie despite his muscles and piercing and tattoos. He’d taken the two in nearly instantly, getting as much food into Ryoichi as he could. The boy had been taking good care of Mao, and the baby is mostly quiet except for when she needs something. Given that she had been quiet when Jasper first met her, it wasn’t hard for the American to realize that the middle schooler had been giving up food of his own to get things for his little sister.

    The twins had been next. Jasper had been driving back home from getting groceries when one of the kids had been thrown in front of his car. Thankfully, Jasper had been able to stop and back up without doing worse than breaking the little boy’s arm. The American had gotten out of his car instantly, a pistol in his hand as he started absolutely  _screaming_  at the thug that had thrown the twin into the street. Jasper had already called the police, and he held the two thugs at gunpoint and had them send the other twin over until the police arrived.

    Yuuka hadn’t really had a bad scenario. She’d just walked into Jasper’s apartment as she was being chased by somebody who gave up likely as soon as she’d entered the building. She’d asked to stay, and Jasper didn’t see the point in denying her, as the modeling jobs he sometimes does gives him just enough money to get by decently with all the kids. The relationship between Jasper and the kids grew extremely strong extremely quickly, and now they either consider him their father or their big brother.

    “Hurry up in there!” Jasper shouts, pounding on the bathroom door as he passes as he knows it’s one of the twins. He rolls his eyes at the raspberry noise he gets back, walking to the kitchen and putting Mao in her little bouncy chair thing. The baby giggles, and Jasper smiles, moving to the kitchen. He makes the eggs and bacon quickly, setting up plates with toast and jam/butter/peanut butter/either two or all three for the twins because they have weird tastes. Jasper pours juice, water, and milk into the respective cups, eating his own breakfast quickly as Mao is hungry still, not having finished her bottle yet.

    “Brush your teeth. Yuuka and Ryoichi, you can use my bathroom.” Jasper says when everybody is done, bouncing Mao in one arm as he puts dirty dishes into the dishwasher with the other. It could be better, but it could also be worse for the little family.

    “But then my juice is gonna taste bad.” Kaito frowns, sticking out his tongue a bit. Jasper rolls his eyes.

    “Yeah! What about our school juice?” Kiyoshi adds on.

    “You ask me that every morning, and every morning I’m gonna give you the same answer. The taste will be gone by the time you get to school. Like it always is. Now go brush your teeth or no TV this afternoon.” The boys run off quickly, and Jasper shoves the kids’ lunches into their bags. The kids come out as Jasper is shrugging on his own backpack, just a normal black one.

    “Ready!” Yuuka smiles, and Jasper smiles back.

    “Let’s go everybody. Don’t wanna be late for your first day. Hop to it.” Jasper says, and the kids move quickly to grab their backpacks and race down the stairs, giggling in excitement as they get into Jasper’s car.

 

***

 

    “Alright. See you later.” Jasper says, grabbing the back of Ryoichi’s head so he doesn’t try to ‘run away’ from the forehead kiss jokingly. “Brat.” Jasper laughs as the boy pretends to shove at him.

    “Love you too!” Ryoichi shouts as he jogs towards the school he got a scholarship to. Jasper didn’t think that scholarships for middle schools existed, but he didn’t think that he’d get one to a high school either.

    “Whatever!” Jasper shouts, as it’s a running joke between the two from the first time Jasper had accidentally said “I love you” after a phone call instead of just goodbye. The third-year shakes his head, rolling his shoulders and cracking his knuckles as he walks towards  _his_  new school. It’s a bad habit he has, but he can’t break it easily as he does it subconsciously. Like how he bites his lip when he’s thinking or trying to focus. Jasper raises a brow as he finds a small group of girls staring at him and whispering. They blush deeply and giggle when he looks at them, and the third-year narrows his eyes in a  _what the hell was that_  kind of way.

    Jasper heads to the main office, trying to ignore the girls that are staring at him  _much_  more obviously than the ones from his old school. Even some guys are pausing in moving or talking to stare. Do these people have no shame? “Hello!” A receptionist greets Jasper as he walks in cheerfully, looking just a couple years older than he is.

    “Hey.” Jasper greets with a smile that’s apparently charming enough to make the girl blush. “I’m here to pick up some forms and things. I’m new here, my name is Jasper Mahller.” Jasper introduces himself, and the girl nods, rummaging through a few things before pulling out a thick off-white folder.

    “This has all your things in it. Like your schedule, locker combo, locker number, a map of the school, and a few other things like a list of clubs and where they are and things.” The girl says, and Jasper takes the folder.

    “Thank you.” The third-year says, smiling and tilting his head slightly. The girl in front of him turns red.

    “O-Of course.” The girl says, and it takes all of Jasper’s willpower not to shake his head or roll his eyes. He isn’t that great looking.

    “See you later.” He says, waving as he turns. He hears the girl call out a goodbye from behind him. Jasper looks at his schedule, memorizing both it and the map quickly. He nods to himself, heading to his locker and dropping a few things off before heading for his first class. Of course, he’s a bit late.

    “Why are you late?” The teacher asks, and Jasper glances at him with apologetic pale blue/grey/green/brown eyes. Honest to god not even  _he_  can tell what color his damn eyes are. He straightens up a bit.

    “Sorry, I’m new here. Just moved to Japan a few months ago, actually. I’m-” The teacher cuts him off.

    “Oh, you must be Jasper. I was wondering why I’ve never seen you before. Are you from America or Canada?” He asks, and Jasper raises his pierced brow.

    “Uh, America, sir.” He replies, and the teacher nods. “This school is a  _lot_  different than my old one.”

    “Understandable. Class, this is Jasper Mahller. He’s the new scholarship student.” The teacher introduces Jasper, who waves a bit at the students staring at him with newfound interest. “You can sit in any open seat.” The teacher tells the third-year. Jasper nods and makes his way to the empty seat in the back-left area of the classroom.

 

***

 

    Jasper glances at his phone as it rings, thankful that class just ended. He glances at the number (one he hasn’t seen before) before raising a brow and answering. “Hello?”

    “Is this… Jasper Mahller?” A voice, female, older, likely in her sixties, kind yet worried, asks.

    “Yeah. Speaking.” Jasper says, glancing around as he walks out of his third class and heads to his locker. A few people glance at him in confusion and interest, but he ignores the looks easily. “Is something wrong? Who is this?”

    “Oh, my apologies. My name is Ayano and I work for the daycare that you’ve placed Mao in.” Jasper pales slightly as he shoves his books and folders and notebooks into his locker in a somewhat organized matter.

    “Is everything okay? She isn’t hurt or sick, is she?” Jasper asks, grabbing his lunch and closing his locker.

    “No, nothing like that. We just didn’t have time this morning to have you fill out the proper paperwork, and I’ll need your address and a list of Mao’s allergies.” The woman says, and Jasper sighs in relief.

    “I live in room 203 in Silver Gardens Apartments. And as far as I’m aware Mao only has hay fever.” Jasper says, and he can hear the woman typing as she puts the information into the system. “I don’t mean to come off as rude, but is that all? I really should be going.” Jasper says, weaving through the crowd of people also walking to the lunchroom.

    “Oh, yes Love that’ll be it. Thank you for your time.” The old woman says, and Jasper smiles even though she can’t see it.

    “Of course, ma’am. Have a nice evening.” Jasper says, hanging up after the woman gives him a ‘you too’. Jasper looks around the cafeteria, wondering where the hell he’s gonna sit as he doesn’t want to annoy anybody, but he also doesn’t want to sit with any of the girls making heart eyes at him.

    “Excuse me.” A student taps Jasper on the shoulder, and he turns so he can see them. It’s Haruhi from his last two hours.

    “Oh. Haruhi, it’s nice to see you again.” Jasper says, smiling and tilting his head to the side. He hears a loud thud somewhere and jumps, turning his head to look at the girl who’s apparently passed out. “Should I go help her, or…”

    “The girls here are kind of dramatic. She’s fine, except for the possibility of a bump or bruise on her head now.” Haruhi says, seeing Jasper’s slight panic at the girl. “You just moved in a few months ago, right?”

    “Yeah, because of the scholarship. It was kind of hard to get a job, and my agent almost never lands me any shoots, but I get paid well for the ones that she does get me and I’ve been doing well so far.” Jasper says, following Haruhi as they lead him to a nearby table. Jasper slows slightly, and Haruhi notices.

    “You can sit with me. It’ll probably be dangerous to your health if you sit with one of the swooning girls, and a lot of the guys are jealous.” Haruhi says, and Jasper lets out a sigh of relief, sitting next to Haruhi as he pulls a hand through his dark locks.

    “Thanks.” Jasper says, staring at the other student with slightly narrowed eyes. “If you don’t mind me asking, what gender are you?” Haruhi jumps slightly, turning to Jasper with slightly widened eyes. They take a deep breath, calming down quickly.

    “Sorry. I’m just surprised you can tell I’m not a guy. I don’t really care much for any pronouns, to be honest. They all work, but when you’re in hearing range of other students you need to use he/his pronouns with me.” Haruhi says, tilting her head slightly to the side in a  _do you get it_  way.

    “Oh. You’re a girl pretending to be a guy. Can I ask why?” Jasper asks, and Haruhi glances at him as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

    “Do you know what the host club is?” Jasper shakes his head. “It’s basically a club where attractive guys flirt with girls because both have too much spare time. It’s in Music Room 3, and I walked in there my first day thinking it would be empty and a good place to study. The guys are nice and everything, but they’re  _really_  attractive, and I got pretty flustered as I didn’t know that they’re massive dorks at that time. I ended up breaking a vase for more yen than I’ll probably have at one time in my entire life, so to pay it off they made me become a host. I don’t mind it though, I actually think of the guys like they’re a small crazy family and I’ve gotten close to them as friends.” Haruhi says, her face darkening slightly.

    “Oh. Which one do you have a crush on?” Jasper asks, because it’s just plain obvious to him that Haruhi likes one of them.

    “E-Eh? None of them!” Haruhi almost shouts, becoming flustered again. Jasper smiles, unable to stop himself from laughing.

    “Alright, Haruhi. Whatever you say.” He chuckles, still smiling as he takes a bite of his sandwich. It’s only three minutes until the host club actually arrives, and Haruhi barely has time to prepare Jasper before Honey runs into the room.

    “Haru- _chan_!” A little blonde boy shouts excitedly as he bursts into the lunchroom, running straight for Haruhi, who’s making her way back over to the lunch table. The girl lets out a surprised shout, but manages to catch the  _much_  smaller boy. Jasper stares at the little boy with furrowed brows.  _What the hell? How old is this kid and how is he in high school?_  “You made a friend!” The blonde boy shouts, and Jasper’s eyes widen slightly as the other’s honey-colored eyes focus on him.

    “ _Oh_  my god.” Jasper grunts as the boy flings himself at him, the first word sounding breathless as it’s when Honey rams into him.

    “Hi!” The kid smiles widely.

    “Honey! Detach!” Haruhi tries to pry the little blonde kid off of her new friend, but the dude has a steel grip on Jasper.

    “Uh… Hi?” Jasper almost wheezes, the grip on his chest nearly forcing all of the air out of his lungs. Jasper smiles a bit weakly back at Honey when the kid smiles at him, and he can hear squealing nearby.

    “Mitsukuni.” A voice near Jasper rumbles, and the third-year jumps at how close the voice is.

    “Takashi!” Honey shouts in excitement, jumping off of Jasper and onto the student behind him. Jasper sucks in air finally, and Haruhi looks a bit amused.

    “How old his he?” Jasper asks Haruhi as he leans forward slightly.

    “He’s turning eighteen in February.” Haruhi says.

    “No fuckin way.”

    “Yeah.” Haruhi smiles, and a tall student sits next to Jasper, making the third-year jump slightly and scoot over a bit. The boy glances at Jasper, and he takes the third-year in with a sweep of his dark grey eyes.

    “This is Haru- _chan_ ’s friend.” Honey states, but the taller third-year doesn’t look away from Jasper even when the other does, squirming slightly under the intensity of the other’s staring.

    “Mori- _senpai_ , this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Mori,” The taller third year nods a greeting, “and this his Honey. They’re both also third years.” Haruhi states, and Jasper glances at the two again.

    “It’s nice to meet you two.” The man murmurs, shoving a blush back down before it reaches the visible part of his neck.

    “There are four more that’ll get here at some point. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, the blond one is Tamaki, and the dark haired one in glasses is Kyoya.” Haruhi glances at the lunch line, and then she turns back to Jasper quickly. “For your own good try to avoid Kyoya’s attention. We call him the Shadow King for a reason.”

    “Oh, great.” Jasper murmurs, quietly turning back to his lunch.

    “Oh? Who is this?”


	2. Meeting the Hosts

    “Kyoya- _senpai_. This is Jasper. He’s the- Nevermind.” Haruhi cuts herself off, and Jasper stiffens as he feels eyes on him.

    “ _HARUHI~!_ ” A blond student basically flies over the table, tackling Haruhi and nearly crushing her against the ground. Jasper is next to Haruhi in a few seconds, hesitant to actually touch the blonde.

    “You need anything? A pillow? A condom, maybe?” Jasper asks, crouching down next to Haruhi. The blond man springs away within moments, and Haruhi snorts in laughter. “Guess not.” Jasper holds out his hand, and Haruhi grabs it, using the older students to haul herself onto her feet. The girl isn’t much smaller than Jasper, given that he’s only five foot four and she’s about three inches shorter.

    “Thanks.” Haruhi says as Jasper brushes off her back.

    “I mean, embarrassing people is just a step below physically moving them.” Jasper says, and Haruhi rolls her eyes. She nods in agreement, though.

    “Ah.. Tamaki, this is my friend Jasper. Where are-”

    “K-Kaoru~” A voice interrupts the girl, and she goes blank faced before looking  _very_  annoyed.

    “There they are.”

    “I don’t think I want to look.” Jasper muttered, sitting down near Haruhi. He drags his lunch bag across the table, picking at his food.

    “Their thing is incest.”

    “Definitely not looking.” Jasper says, turning to his phone as it vibrates.

     **Yo** **-Ryoichi**

    Jasper raises a brow.

     **Lunch or boring class?**

    Jasper sends back.

     **Math test. Finished the test. Send youtube vids** **-Ryoichi**

    Jasper rolls his eyes but sends a few anyway. The third year finishes his sandwich and is about to open his soda when he’s basically pinned in place as two other students sit unneededly close to him on both sides.

    “Who’s this?” One asks, glancing at Jasper as he starts picking at his (extremely expensive) food in distaste.

    “Haruhi’s friend.” Honey smiles, and Jasper smiles back at him, staring at his own food instead of eating it.

    “Do you also drink instant coffee?” The other boy asks, and Jasper realizes that he looks  _exactly_  the same as the other except for the side his hair is parted to. Jasper raises a brow.

    “Yes? That or iced coffee.”

    “From where? Italy?” Jasper pauses in lifting the soda bottle to his lips, raising a brow again.

    “No. From the grocery store down the street. Why would I unneedingly spend money on something from Italy when I can just drive a few miles?”

    “Oh! You’re another commoner!” The twins are immediately more interested in the poor third-year.

    “I mean- I guess.”

    “What job do you have? Are you a retail employee? A McDonald's cashier?” Jasper looks at Haruhi with wide eyes that are more hazel than blue today.  _What the hell is up with these rich people_.

    “No?”

    “Gas station worker?”

    “Absolutely not.”

    “What about a por-”

    “I’m a model! I’m a model. One that doesn’t get very many shoots or things, but I’m a model.” Jasper interrupts the twin with his hair parted to the right, his hands flying up defensively.

    “Oh?” Jasper tenses slightly, dark (for today) eyes flickering up. An (unfairly) attractive man sits in front of him, all dark hair and steel eyes. Jasper clenches his jaw, swallowing thickly (which makes him unknowingly make the twins start planning (plotting) instantly). Kyoya. That’s the other third year’s name.

    “Are you any good?”

    “Our mom is Yuzuha. Ya’ know, the fashion designer.” Hikaru says, and Jasper nearly chokes.

    “Naturally.” Jasper says, placing a hand on his throat as he coughs a few times. Kaoru raises a brow, and Haruhi hits him in the back of the head.

    “What was that for? Hikaru was the one that told him!” The second-year shouts. The other twin makes an offended sound.

    “I didn’t judge him for his reaction!” Jasper stiffens as he feels the tension start rising between the two (which is where he’s sitting).

    “Fu-” Jasper cuts himself off and ducks as a cupcake is thrown, but the other twin grabs him by the back of his shirt and drags him up to use as a human shield. Jasper’s arms fly up, so the cake doesn’t end up in his eyes or up his nose or anything.

    “Kaoru! Hikaru!” Haruhi snaps, nearly shouting. Other people start throwing (highly expensive) food as Jasper lets out a gasp, standing up quickly. He shoves his chair out from behind him while swearing almost violently as he moves out of the way of another piece of food, dodging his way out of the cafeteria. He unbuttons his shirt with slightly shaky fingers, taking deep breaths.

    Jasper hears a squeal and rolls his eyes, shoving the door to the nearest men’s bathroom almost violently. He rips his shirt off quickly, turning on a sink as he tries to scrub the stupid cupcake and frosting from his clothes. He gives up after five minutes of solid scrubbing, scowling at the dark blue stain on his shirt. He washes his hair and face in the sink as he hits one of the drying things, shoving his shirt into the area where the hands should go. As Jasper wipes his eyes free of the water he jumps, his mostly hazel eyes connecting with a steel pair. “Uh- Kyo-ya.” Jasper stutters halfway through the others name.

    “Jasper.” The other third-year greets, smirking as he sees Jasper’s chest, neck, and face start to flush in embarrassment.

    “What are you do-”

    “You need a uniform, correct?” Kyoya interrupts Jasper, who’s blush is deepening by the second as he stands before the ( _very_  unfairly) attractive third-year. Jasper hesitates, hearing Haruhi’s warning. It may already be too late not to catch the Shadow King’s attention. He rubs the back of his neck.

    “They’re giving me a month to save up.” Jasper murmurs instead of answering Kyoya. The black haired third-year tilts his head slightly.

    “But you won’t make enough to get it, will you? Given that you needed a scholarship to get into the school, you have no uniform yet, your car is decent, and you likely live in a good apartment with your five adopted children you’ll need to pay bills with any money you’ll get from ads. Correct?” Kyoya’s eyes flash in amusement at the widening of Jasper’s mostly hazel pair.

    “How do you know about-”

    “Am I correct, Jasper?” Kyoya’s voice drops an octave, and the black haired third-year can see Jasper’s small shiver.

    “...Yeah.” Jasper eventually says, blushing a bit again as he rubs the back of his neck. Nervous habit.

    “I have a proposition for you, Jasper.” Kyoya starts, smirking as he knows that he has Jasper effectively trapped. “You need the money for your apartment and family, but you also need a uniform and the correct supplies or you’ll be kicked from the school. I  _may_  or I  _may not_  be able to get you a better agent, and I  _may_  or I  _may not_  be able to get you a closet of uniforms.” Kyoya tilts his head a bit.

    “But?” Jasper asks, and Kyoya smiles in a way that better resembles the baring of teeth. The grey eyed third-year can see the goosebumps that appear on Jasper’s skin, and his eyes glint dangerously.

    “But you’d work for me. And for the host club, of course. For quite a while, as I refuse to accept your money. Maybe even for years after we graduate.” Kyoya says, and Jasper clenches his jaw and swallows thickly. “Of course, this would help you with your family by giving you a better job. A better life for the children.”

    “You’ve really made a deal with no loophole in the span of fifteen minutes? That’s... “ Actually kind of impressive. “..Fucked up.” Kyoya stares Jasper in the eyes, and the short third-year feels like the other knew what he actually thought. He shifts slightly, crossing his arms and looking away.

    “Even if I haven’t graduated the necessary school, I’m already a man of business and high social standing, Jasper. It’s a skill required by my family since I was the age of thirteen.” Kyoya says.

    “That’s also fucked up.” Kyoya shrugs.

    “Call it what you’d like. It’s effective and helpful in the life I’m planning on leading. Do we have a deal?” Kyoya asks, holding out his hand. Jasper clenches his jaw, fisting one hand as he glares at the outstretched one. He gives a sigh of defeat, his body sagging slightly as he shakes Kyoya’s hand professionally.

    “We’ve got a deal.” Jasper mumbles, and Kyoya smirks.

    “Wonderful. I’ll have the paperwork by the end of school. Swing around Music Room 3. You start today.” Kyoya says, heading outside the bathroom. He pauses at the door though, turning slightly and throwing a fancy white button up shirt at Jasper. The third-year catches the shirt easily, hesitant to even touch it as he knows it’s probably more expensive than his entire closet.”You may want to put that on, and maybe fix your hair. Can’t have any rumors going around, hm?”

    Jasper stares at the door after it closes weakly, and it only occurs to him that maybe Kyoya planned on starting rumors from the way he’d walked out with the three top buttons of his shirt undone.

 

***

 

    Jasper stares after the hoard of girls that basically riots up the stairs with somewhat wide almost amber eyes. He breathes deeply, wondering what would happen if he just didn’t show up to the club. He knows that he’ll lose any chance of a job, but honest to god he doesn’t think he can handle being in a room with five men that seem to be vessels of Adonis himself. He stands there for a few more moments, but as soon as he’s been standing in front of the stairs for a solid minute and a half somebody grabs his bicep, dragging him along scarily easily.

    Jasper’s body moves almost mechanically, throwing a punch before his mind gives the order. Within seconds, Jasper is pinned to the wall with one arm trapped between his back and the wall and the other held above his head in an unbreakable grip. Jasper’s mind  _finally_  catches up to his body when he lets out a startled gasp. “I’m so- I didn’t mean to- I don’t- I-” Jasper is damn near having a panic attack. He isn’t really sure if the forearm against his neck is grounding him or making it worse. “I’m sorry! I’m so,  _so_  sorry I don’t know what happened I just- My body reacted before-”

    “ _Idiot_!” Kyoya snaps, effectively quieting the man trembling underneath him. “Calm down. Take deep breaths.” Jasper is still shaking like a chihuahua. “You need to calm down, Jasper. I’m not going to do anything to you, and especially not when you’re like this.” The words are vaguely threatening, but the almost emotionless voice is surprisingly extremely (attractive)  _calming_. Jasper lets out a shuddery breath.

    “I’m sorr-” The words sound weak, and Kyoya growls, letting go of the wrist he’s pinned to the wall to place his hand over Jasper’s mouth, effectively muffling the words. Jasper tenses, eyes widening slightly. His hand stays up against the wall even without Kyoya keeping it against the wall.

    “Do  _not_  apologies anymore, Jasper. Understand? I should’ve alerted you to my presence, as you haven’t been near me long enough to know how to pick up that I’m by you. Even then, Tamaki has known me for years and is still unable to pick up when I’m in the same room as him.” Kyoya’s words are mean, but his tone is fond. Kyoya’s arm moves from Jasper’s throat, and it moves up so he can tug at Jasper’s hair threateningly when he opens his mouth to apologize again.

    Jasper bites the inside of his cheek, his face burning a deep shade of crimson when he can’t stop the shiver from running down his spine. Kyoya is  _slightly_  merciful, as he doesn’t bring the shiver up. His smirk, though, tells Jasper that he is well aware that it happened and that he may have even felt it.

    “Alright.” Jasper murmurs, unable to look Kyoya in the eye. He’s standing completely still, not wanting to move and end up getting his hair pulled again. He knows that he won’t be able to stop a needy sound if it’s pulled again.

    “Come on, we only have a few minutes before the club opens, and we both need to get into costumes.” Kyoya says, grabbing Jasper by the shoulder and holding his wrist behind his back. He forces Jasper up the stairs and down a hallway, and there’s a huge crowd of girls in front of Music Room 3.

    “Ooh~! Who’s that?” One girl asks as Kyoya navigates them through the swarm of girls easily.

    “Is he a new host?”  
    “He’s  _cute_ ~! Do you think he’d be interested?” Another girl asks, running her hand through her long black locks.

    “No way. He isn’t a new host or we would’ve been told, and there’s no way they’d hire somebody easily distracted by pretty girls.” One girl points out.

    “Mm. Bummer, I was gonna go for it.”

    “Imagine him with one of the hosts though.” The girls giggle, and Jasper feels his face and neck heat up.

    “Why stop at one?” Another giggles, and Jasper turns crimson, thankful as he finally passes the doors and enters Music Room 3.

    “Tamaki! Kaoru, Hikaru!” Kyoya shouts.

    “Mommy! You brought me a new son!” A tall blonde students shouts, launching himself at Jasper.

    “Oh Jesus  _Christ!_ ” Jasper wheezes out as the student drags him into a bone crushing hug. Surprisingly, it’s the two other students that had gotten him covered in cake that help him get his balance back.

    “Twins, one of you get him the costume and the other the contacts and makeup to touch him up.” Kyoya orders, and he releases his steel grip on Jasper just long enough that the twins are able to grab him by both of his arms and drag him along. The twins split up, Hikaru dragging him towards changing rooms with a pile of clothes in one of his hands.

    “Hey, hey, hey!” Jasper says, twisting as he tries to escape the slightly taller student’s grip. “I’m not two. I can change myself!” Hikaru doesn’t seem to be planning on letting him go as he drags him into a changing room. “Haruhi!” The brunette is in the changing room quickly, grabbing Hikaru by his ear and dragging him out. “Thanks.”

    “No problem.” Haruhi calls from outside the changing room. He stares at the clothes with a raised brow, pulling them on quickly. A pair of grey jeans paired with a white collared shirt (better than the one he already has on) and a darker grey vest. Jasper looks around, pulling a hand through his hair as he fixes the shirt and unbuttons the top two buttons, pulling on the tie loosely and slipping into the black boots. He glances in the mirror, and the Hikaru throws open the curtain.

    “I could’ve been changing.” Jasper nearly shouts, turning bright red. Hikaru raises a brow at the blush.

    “I heard the zipper of the boots. Could’ve been pants, but I took the risky guess at the chance of you being shirtless. C’mon, we gotta put on the fake metal and the contacts and stuff.” Hikaru says, grabbing Jasper and dragging him down the hallway to where his brother waits. Kaoru glances at Jasper as he rolls up his sleeves, nodding his greeting. Jasper’s stomach flips at the serious expression.

    “Sit down, close your eyes, and don’t move unless one of us tells you otherwise, understand?” Kaoru orders, and Jasper nods, sitting down and doing as he was told. He holds his breath when he hears something being shaken, and a few moments later he’s grateful as something cold is sprayed onto his face and arms. There’s suddenly pressure on both his arm and his face, and it tickles but he doesn’t move. Even when whatever is put into his hair pulls at the locks painfully.

    “Alright, open your eyes.” Hikaru orders, his voice sounding just a  _bit_  less mature than his brother’s. Jasper does as ordered, flinching as his head is suddenly grabbed and tilted back, one pair of hands holding his eyes open as another swiftly and skillfully places contacts in Jasper’s eyes.

    “Alright… Just…” Kaoru says, leaning closer to jasper with a few different colored eyeliner pencils. Jasper winces, but then stays still, looking just past the twins at the light above him.

    “Alright. Perfect.” Hikaru says, and Jasper feels his face heat slightly as he is finally allowed to sit up.

    “How do I look?” Jasper asks, raising his hand to his hair and then pausing as he remembers the product in his hair. He sighs and lowers his hand, pausing to stare at it because  _holy shit it looks like it’s metal and it’s only been about three minutes_. “Holy shit, guys.” Jasper gasps when a mirror is uncovered, hesitating to touch his face because he doesn’t want to mess anything up.

    “Here, hold on.” Kaoru says, and he holds up a clear spray. Jasper closes his eyes and holds his breath as the spray covers his hair, face, and arms. The contacts he wears make his eyes silver (almost the color of Kyoya’s eyes) with small, realistic detailing that make them look like they’re glowing and robotic.

    “Is he go- Oh my god!” Haruhi shouts, and Jasper smiles widely, his teeth seeming even more white against the grey lips he currently has.

    “Right?” Jasper laughs, eyes filled with joy. He turns to the twins, still smiling. “Thank you so much. This looks so cool! Did you guys to everyone’s makeup?” Jasper asks, genuinely curious and interested.

    “Hm? Oh, yeah. Hikaru and I actually really like doing special effects makeup and making outfits to go along with them. You’re the robot butler/servant/whatever. We thought the silver eyes would be cool with the gunmetal grey skin tone. Really makes them pop.” Kaoru says, and Jasper nods, still smiling a bit.

    “We should head out.” Hikaru says as he finishes his brother’s touch-ups, standing at his full height again. He carefully unfolds Jasper’s sleeves until they’re just above his elbows, making the shirt somewhat tight around his biceps.

    “Yeah. Kyoya will be pissed if we’re late, and Tamaki will likely sulk and lose us customers. And make Kyoya more pissed. Just not a happy situation.” Kaoru agrees, and Jaspers nods, following the two out.

    “Jasper. over here.” Kyoya orders, and Jasper tenses slightly, but he goes to stand near Kyoya. “Sit down in front of Tamaki and I.”

    “What?” Jasper splutters.

    “You’re made up like a servant, and you are mine as of recently. Just do as I say.” Kyoya sighs, sounding like he’s talking to a little kid. He looks  _amazing_ , his skin a pitch black that matches his hair with dark violet designs and biolights. He’s dressed up in a fancy tuxedo, and he puts his glasses on as Jasper quickly turns so he stops staring and nearly fucking  _drooling_  over the third-year.

    “Yes, sir.” Jasper says sarcastically, but Kyoya’s grip on his neck tightens slightly before he lets go entirely. Jasper swallows thickly and shifts onto his knees next to Kyoya, and the doors fly open moments later.

    “Welcome to the Host Club, ladies.” The seven hosts chorus, and a few eyes snap to Jasper, so he looks at the ground. He  _is_  playing the part of a servant, so his small bout of self-consciousness shouldn’t really be picked up as what it is. He’s next to fucking  _gods_ , it isn’t surprising he’s feeling a bit shitty about himself. Jasper sighs quietly as people start parting off to go to their preferred host, and Jasper stays where he is as that’s what Kyoya had told him seconds before the doors opened.

    “Jasper, come here.” Kyoya calls after thirteen minutes and twenty-three seconds. Jasper glances at the other third-year, clenching his jaw and looking away quickly as he gets to his feet. This is gonna be a long two hours. At least he’d managed to tell the kids that he’d be coming home later already.


End file.
